


Becoming

by Jalice



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jalice/pseuds/Jalice
Summary: poetic dream drabble
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of my steps clack back and forth across the street behind me. Cold, clammy wind smoothes back the wisps of my hair. The cobblestones spiral into perpetually shifting illusions, but only ever on the edges of my peripheral vision. The effect vanishes if I spare it any direct attention. Wet shadows reflect senseless shades and patterns. Nonsensical, that is, until I stop searching.

The howling of the hounds is growing distant. The hunt for redemption is passing and I let it. A recollection comes to fill the void, painful but fleeting. _Salamanca_. We danced over a distinctly different set of cobblestones once, his shoulder enfolded under my arm, my waist encircled in his warm grasp. We held serenity clasped between us in that instant.

It is gone again. It took something as it went, picking at the bones of my conviction. The patterns may reveal themselves to me if I am willing to be softer, compliant, receptive, if I can just find the courage to reclaim this breadth, this petty existence, this particular round of time and space and…ego identity; but I lack the temerity.

I pause here. I occupy. My pupils dilate, and I look to crossroads in the distance with an unfocused view. In the blur of negative space, I see it. The phoenix. Death is a becoming, the act of being is ever-transient.

_I am, therefore I do_   
_I do, therefore become_


	2. Thank you, Beloved

Infect me,  
you sick fuck.  
Hold nothing back.  
Let us build an empire  
of chiaroscuro truths  
and acuminate edges.

Dark Despot  
Sacred Sovereign  
Monstrous Miscreant  
Let us defy and deny-  
revel and rage-  
desecrate, disturb and destroy-

And when my soul is wholly dark  
and my cunt is wholly sated-  
let the goddess shank me with light.  
Let me perish in the contrast  
and sheer heat of the divine spotlight  
demanding the fullness only obscurity reveals.


End file.
